Catch a Fennekin by the Tail
by Kolofox
Summary: A not so typical story about a boy on a journey through the Kalos region.
1. He Who Passed the Proving Grounds

This fan fiction is rated T for blood, gore, dismemberment, and suggestive themes. If you do not like the listed then do not read, I do not own Pokémon or associated Medias

He who passed the Proving Grounds

A young blonde haired boy slept soundly in his bed, but his peaceful sleep was abruptly ended with a thunderous earthquake. He looked around in alarm to see what was causing the entire house to shake; outside the three stones that occupied the center of his home town vanished beneath the ground. Before the wonderstruck eyes of the blonde youth three crystalline pillars rose up from where the original stone monuments once stood. The crystal monument ascended with such force that it upended the house the youth occupied, blasting it free from its foundation.

"Anthony! Anthony can you hear me!" cried a frantic voice from the other side of the wall. Before the boy could answer however the whole world faded dark as he saw the gentle smile of a Gardevoir staring over him.

"Sleep," she cooed, and the boy did just that.

Anthony woke in a cold sweat looking about his room; everything was as it should be. "Again that dream haunts me," he muttered to himself.

"Doom," the large black canine huffed having been disturbed by the restless teen.

"Sorry Jace I didn't mean to wake you," He replied gently petting the Houndoom's horned head. The youth glanced to the clock that adorned his nightstand; five twenty nine, "well might as well get up, don't want to keep Uncle Simon waiting,"

He reached over just as the time turned to five thirty activating the alarm, "gah silence you I'm up,"

Anthony dressed himself and headed down to greet his uncle who was sitting at the table reading the morning paper while an Audino cooked breakfast, "Bacon and eggs this morning Penelope?"

"Audi!" she replied waving an egg covered spatula in greeting.

"Have a seat Tony," the teen's uncle gestured to a chair, "and… happy birthday."

"Uncle Simon since when I have ever liked being called Tony," Boy replied. The older burly man sighed, "Very well Anthony, what do you want for your birthday?"

"You know what I want Uncle, I want to be a Pokémon trainer."

"Then you know the deal, pass the obstacle course and ring the bell," he explained taking a sip from his coffee, "and this is your last chance, fail and you give up on being a trainer,"

There was a general disapproval from all who occupied the room, "you can't do that, Papa O'kai said that I could take the test as often as I want,"

"My grandfather Arceus rest his soul was the only reason you were even allowed to learn Ice climbing, I'll honor his wishes this time but you're getting older do you want to waste your life chasing this impossible dream."

"Papa O'kai never saw it as an impossible dream; I know I can do it,"

"It pains me to say this but maybe my grandfather was wrong, you have yet to pass the test."

"That maybe uncle but I've made up my mind I'm going to be a trainer whether you like it or not,"

Simon heaved a great sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Anthony you are my only link to my brother if I permit you to become a trainer and you get hurt I lose that link."

"Uncle, the world is a dangerous place; even here I run the risk of getting hurt."

"Yes but…"

"But nothing, I am ten times more capable than some of the other kids that start their journeys at ten, I'm thirteen now and I know how to survive thanks to Papa's training,"

"Fine, fine I'll… let you become a trainer even if you fail the test, but you have to at least try every obstacle," the boy's uncle relented, "Now do you want to head out now or do you want to wait until after you open your presents,"

Anthony was about to answer when Penelope interrupted with the serving of breakfast.

"AUDINO!" she called summoning the rest of Simon's Pokémon, as she yelled she secretly passed a flash card to Anthony. He glanced at the card; _Present_.

"I'll go with presents first this time," the teen answered as the rest of the Pokémon gathered in the kitchen.

"Alright Larz get the presents," the uncle asked the large armored grass type that entered in last.

"Ches," the Pokémon answered pulling a small stack of presents from the nearby closet. He set the gifts in front of the youth and settled down at the large table next to Simon. Anthony finished his breakfast quickly and started to tear into the presents before him. The first few presents where simple toys and bobbles, but as he reached for Penelope's present he felt the larger package pushed towards him. The teen looked at the Chesnought that was pushing the present toward him; Larz offered a large smile towards the youth and a wink towards the Audino. He opened the large box to reveal a large sturdy backpack.

"T… thank you Larz," Anthony stammered shocked at the gift, "that couldn't have been cheap."

"It wasn't," the old trainer replied.

"Audi, Audi!" Penelope jumped pushing her gift towards the boy. Her gift was much smaller than Larz's but as the boy tore into the small yet heavy package he saw what she got him; cleats and a pair of ice axes. Their blue chrome finish gleamed in the early morning light, and as the boy hefted them he found that they were incredibly light and balanced, "Penelope this… this is perfect thank you."

Simon took his young nephew out beyond the edge of Anistar City to a small clearing where an old obstacle course stood.

"Alright the rules are the same as last time; clear the coarse while evading my Pokémon, when you ring the bell you're done," The man explained readying a starting pistol.

"Easy," Anthony smirked as he hunched down onto the starting line.

"We shall see," He replied raising the small snap gun, "Start!"

The teen heard the loud bang of the gun and he dashed for the first obstacle; a set of monkey bars over a muddy trench guarded by a Dragonair named Fay, it was her job to fire hydro pumps at the boy to knock him off free of the obstacle. Anthony leaped for the first bar just as he felt a blast of water clip his shirt; swinging his body forward the teen hoisted himself on top of the bars, a risky maneuver but allowed him to move more swiftly across the trench. His unusual approach also had the benefit of throwing off the Dragonair's aim forcing every shot fired from the large draconian snake to miss as the teen ran across the top of the bars. With flawed grace Anthony landed hard on the other side but as far as he was concerned clearing the obstacle was worth the pain.

He pick himself up off the ground and ran for the next obstacle; a tire jog with Penelope clinging to his back pretending to be injured. Anthony hoisted the seventy pound Pokémon onto his back before setting into an easy rhythm of the obstacle; halfway through the obstacle however the teen lost his balance, forcing the pink Pokémon to cling tighter onto Anthony's neck.

"*hurk* Penny ease up a bit I can't breathe," he gasped out after he regained his balance.

"Audi," she apologized loosening her grip allowing the young boy to continue. Before he knew it though he cleared the last tire and the panic stricken Pokémon slid from his back.

His third obstacle was simply to out run Jace until he crossed the white line; however pain and fatigue racked his body so out maneuvering the fire hound would be difficult. Jace started his count down as the teen ran pass giving him a five second head start, Anthony heard the large hound bark out a warning signifying the start of the chase. Jace quickly closed the distance on the boy aiming to pin him to the ground with his weight; Anthony heard the heavy gait of the Houndoom and ducked down letting the hound sail overhead. The fire hound yipped in alarm when he felt the human teenager grip him about the waist lifting the dog to his shoulders. Anthony carried the Houndoom on his strong shoulders all the way to the finish line.

"Last one," he panted as he set the unnerved Houndoom down, "Ring the bell."

The bell sat perched upon a tall metal poll watched over by Chesnought Larz. The teen stared down the intimidating armored Pokémon knowing him to be very strong.

"I'm going into unknown territory now," he breathed to himself. The teen stooped down to pick at the ground until he found a sizable clump of hardened mud. He steeled himself against what he was about to do and charged headlong into the armored Pokémon. Larz crouched down bring his spiny arms to forward to shield his face from the mud wielding teen. Anthony stopped short of the Chesnought and hurled the mud ball as hard as he could into the bell. Larz was too slow to react as he watched the dirt clod smash into the fragile brass bell; sending a distorted sound though out the yard.

The Chesnought stared at the ruined bell dumbfounded at the ingenuity of the teen that stood before him. He carefully took what was left of the bell from the poll and gave it a gentle tap; its broken sound echoed through the clearing.

"I did ring it… sort of," the boy supplied scratching his head.

"Ches," Larz agreed dropping the broken bobble, "Ches… Chesnought!"

The large armored Pokémon grinned and snatched the small human up in a spine crushing hug.

"ack Larz… let go… can't breathe," the soon to be trainer gasped out as the Pokémon muttered meaningless congratulations in his own tongue. Simon stood equally dumbfounded at the situation, "but… but you… gah damn it boy, leave it to you to convince me to let you become a trainer regardless of you passing, and here you are cheating your way through the course,"

"I did not," Anthony replied

"Yes you did!" The uncle snapped

"I merely approached it from a fresh perspective," the teen retorted, "Papa O'kai never disapproved of my ingenuity."  
"Chesnought," Larz added staring down his trainer. The boy stepped back as the large Pokémon began listing off its paw what seemed to be accomplishments done by the youth. Simon wasn't allowed to argue as his other Pokémon stepped into defend the teen.

"Gah! Fine you passed, happy now," he finally relented throwing his arms up in defeat. Anthony grinned about to reply when all of his uncle's Pokémon tackled him and hoisted him into the air, "Thanks guys, I get to be a trainer,"

"Yes but I have a few conditions, first you are going to either start with or catch a bird, physic, or fighting type in your first week, and second you're going to find a traveling companion," Simon added having recovered from the chastising given by his Pokémon.

"I have no problem with that uncle, it's enough that I'll be a trainer," Anthony replied from his perch atop Larz's shoulders, "when can we head out?"  
"Tomorrow morning, I have to have one last night with my nephew." The large man answered pulling the teen from the large Pokémon's shoulders.

Anthony sat at his desk having just finished packing his new backpack with all the supplies his uncle listed before he left for his job at the mine. He quietly stared at an old family photo with his parents and their starters; he fiddled with an old great ball left over from his uncle's journey while he gazed into the picture. The young teen couldn't stop the tears from welling up in his hazel eyes as he remembered the nightmare; the night he lost everything. A gentle knock however snapped the youth out of his dark thoughts however.

"Come in," he answered dismantling the frame to retrieve the picture.

"Audi?" the pink Pokémon asked as she entered the room.

"Hey Penelope, I just finished packing," he replied storing the photo in a pocket of his birthday present, "what's up,"

The Audino jump up onto the teen's lap giving him a warm hug, "No, Audino,"

"Yeah I'll miss you too Penny, but it's not like I'm not going to visit after I started my journey," Anthony soothed returning the hug

"Di," she chirped pointing to the trainer's chest

"That's right I'll have to take on Olivia for the badge."

Penelope got a worried look upon her face, "Audi, dino… Audino," she cooed patting the boy's leg.

"I… I don't know what will happen when I get there," he replied solemnly setting the Pokémon down from his lap, "Come on, I want to go say goodbye to Tess and Bard."

The Audino nodded silently knowing who he was referring to.

_Here rests Tess_

_The Gardevoir_

_She sacrificed herself _

_To save the life of a child_

_May she forever_

_Rest in Peace_

Anthony stared at the gravestone silently remembering how she saved his life, "heh… uncle finally letting me become a trainer Tess."

He turned to regard the headstone next to Tess's

_Here rests Bard_

_The Gallade_

_He did what was necessary_

_To save the life of a child_

_May he forever _

_Rest in Peace_

"Bard… I know you had to do what you needed to do to free me, know that I forgive you," the boy finished by placing a pair of white roses on the graves of the two Pokémon.

"I figured you would be here." Anthony turned to see he uncle walking up with Larz trailing behind, "I tried to get your parents moved here but the expenses were too great."

"I know," the teen replied quietly, "I guess I'll be able to visit them when I pass though Geosenge."

"I know… come on let's get back before the pizza burns,"

"Wasn't it Mew's night to cook?"

"It was but he suggested pizza to celebrate you birthday and start of your journey,"

"That's good; Mew's a terrible cook,"

"Ditto!" cried a lone rattata that morphed into an amorphous pink blob

"I'm sorry but you are," the trainer defended causing the blob to wilt

"Anthony look at what you've done, he's melting. Say you're sorry," the older man chastised

"Okay Mew, I'm sorry; it's not that your cooking is bad, it's more of an acquired taste," he soothed the depressed Ditto

"A taste neither you nor I have acquired," Simon whispered.

"So what kind of starter do you have in mind," the old trainer asked as he drove his nephew to Lumiose City, "I know that when I got Larz they had a few precaught Pokémon in addition to the lab starters."

"I think I know what I want," the teen replied thumbing his new trainer's license and badge case.

"And what would that be?"  
"You'll see,"

Soon Simon pulled into Lumiose City and parked outside the Pokémon Lab, "here we are; do you want me to wait here or come in with you?"

"I think I'll be good," Anthony replied

"Alright but you're going to show me what you picked as soon as you're done,"

"I will Uncle," the young trainer nodded as he entered the building.

"Greetings young sir, are you here to meet with Professor Sycamore?" the receptionist greeted cheerfully from behind her desk.

"Yes ma'am I'm Anthony O'kai, I'm here for my starter," the youth politely explained.

"I see and what would you like a precaught starter, or a lab starter?"

"A lab starter please,"

"Alright if you would like you can take the elevator up to the second floor where Professor Sycamore will present you with a pokedex and starter," she explaned stepping out from behind her desk leading the boy over to the elevator

"Sounds good to me," the trainer smiled pressing the button for the second floor. The elevator door closed and lurched upward towards Professor's study.

"Ah you must be a new trainer hoping to take on the champion yes," the Professor called from behind his desk as Anthony entered the messy office.

"Yes sir, though I don't know about becoming champion, I haven't thought that far ahead yet," the teen chuckled.

"Why not isn't that the dream of all young trainers?"

"I would be happy with a team of good friends, if that takes me to the Pokémon league then so be it,"

"A wise answer… how old are you son?"

"Thirteen sir,"

"Kind of late to be starting a journey don't you think?" Sycamore asked stepping out from behind his desk.

"I had to prove something first," the young trainer replied, "my papa O'kai was a salty old man but he taught me everything I know."

"O'kai? You are Anthony O'kai?"

"Yes,"

"Then tell me are you planning on getting revenge on what happened to your parents?" the Professor asked solemnly

"No… revenge traps you in the past, I wish to move forward into the future; plus what revenge could I extract on a dead man," the teen shrugged.

"I see… again more wise words," Sycamore sighed, "so what kind of starter would you like?"

"Fennekin sir,"

"So polite… and wise, I think I know just who to give you,"

"Sir?" Anthony asked as he watched the Professor retrieve a solid white pokeball from his desk.

"This Fennekin's been an unholy terror for me; I believe she needs someone of your wisdom to tame her." Sycamore finished handing the Premiere ball to the trainer, "though can I ask that you don't release her here I don't need the sprinkler system soaking my research,"

"That bad?" the boy asked feeling a little apprehensive about the pokeball he held, "so uh… advice on caring for her,"

"Well let's see here she like all Fennekins like to snack on sticks and twigs, but that is in no way a means of substance for her. You can feed her some poke kibble or if you're not too squeamish you can allow her to hunt for food," Professor Sycamore explained, " She does enjoy getting brushed every now and then but make sure that it's a metal brush, plastic ones tend to melt,"

"Anything else?" he asked

"Uh… nope can't think of anything else," the old man finished quickly

Anthony found himself just outside Lumoise City staring at the white pokeball, "Well when she evolves she'll be a physic type,"

He knelt down pressing the button on the face of the ball releasing the Pokémon contained within,

"H… hi," he stuttered catching the attention of the golden fox that materialized before him.

"Fen…," the little fox glanced to what she assumed to be her new trainer, "Fennekin,"

"You're not so bad," He cooed petting the top of her head, "now what would you like your name to be little girl,"

"Fen," she growled bearing her sharp little teeth

"heh… that's cute mind telling me why you are growling," the trainer chuckled picking the growling Fennekin up. The little fox struggled for a minute before opening her mouth in an attempt to fire an ember into the face of her trainer; unfortunately all she produced was a blast of hot air and a few sparks, "hm your fire sack's empty, we'll have to remedy that,"

"Fenne," she huffed looking her trainer with her best kicked Lillipup look

"You know you remind me of an old animated play called The Cunning Little Vixen; it stared a little Zorua who possessed an unbreakable will and mischievous spirit," Anthony explained, "now I might get a few odd looks if I called you Vixen but I think Vix will suffice,"

The Fennekin rolled her eyes with an annoyed huff glaring at the human still holding her, "well do you like it?"

She gave a halfhearted smile and nodded showing that she didn't mind the name.

"Well that settles that, shall we get a move on and get into a few battles," he offered setting the little fox down, "I'm not sure how long you were cooped up in that pokeball but I think you wouldn't mind being out of it for a while,"

Vix smirked at the young trainer's offer, trotting up next to his leg and relived her bladder all over the boy's leg.

"Thanks for that…" he sighed shaking his leg free of the foul smelling fluid, "I guess you were cooped up for a while,"

"Fen, Fennekin," she chirped as she skipped off the path into the tall grass.

Anthony followed the troublesome little fox as she pick fights with the local wild Pokémon until he could see she was getting visibly tired as the sun began to set.

"I see that your starting to wind down little Vix," he remarked as she finished off a little Budew with a puff of her restored ember, "shall we start looking for a spot to set up camp,"

"Fennekin," she yawned lying atop of the defeated Pokémon using it as a pillow.

"Vix let it go," Anthony chastised

"Fenne?" she slyly asked

"No I'm not catching it just so you can have your own personal pillow, now up," He continued picking the Fennekin up by the scruff. The tiny bulb Pokémon quickly recovered and dashed into the overgrown flowers.

"Kin," she pouted as she hung limp in the trainer's hand

"One thing I refuse to tolerate is cruelty," the trainer continued tucking the tiny fox under his arm, "now let's find a place to set up camp before it gets too dark."

The teen eventually found an old campsite off the beaten path, complete with a stone lined fire pit, "ah perfect it looks like an old traveler's site, there should be some firewood in that box over there."

He set the little fox down and began to set up the camp for the night; Vix on the other hand surveyed the camp for a brief moment before selecting a soft bed of grass to flop upon.

"I take it you're not going to help start the fire," Anthony remarked dryly as he searched the fire box, "wouldn't matter anyway... not enough wood to last the night,"

"Kin," she sighed rolling over in the sweet grass to watch her trainer try to start the small pile of wood with a flint striker, "Fenne?"

"Don't worry I'll not rely on you starting the fires anytime soon," the teen replied finally getting a good spark to catch on the dry wood, "but I suppose you just too tired, battling all day can be very exhausting, I guess you don't want to eat,"

"Fenne!" she barked in protest

"Oh so you are hungry, well then get up off your ass and help me cook some food," Anthony snapped back, pulling out a small can of chili, "or would you rather have some dry nasty kibble they gave me to feed you with."

"Fen," Vix groaned hoisting herself to her feet to join her most loathed trainer. Anthony finished cooking the meager meal and set aside a dish for the little fox pouring some of the chili from his plate in to it. The Fennekin glared at the human as he ate waiting for him to finish or to move away from the dish, "if you don't start eating I'm going to toss it out after I'm done."

"Kin," she huffed indignantly moving closer to eat from her dish. The little fox found the spicy chili tolerable as she finished. When she cleaned her dish she made a hasty retreat back to her patch of grass, "nekin," she added under her breath.

"You're welcome Vix though I thought you would like a slice of this Iapapa berry," he chuckled brandishing the large yellow fruit. The Fennekin's mouth watered as she remembered how sour the berry was, "Fennekin?"

"Well…" the trainer pressured slicing the fruit in half with a small knife. He placed one half in Vix's dish while he nibbled on the other, "yup that's pretty sour."

She quickly hurried back over to his side and snatched up the berry half, carrying it back to her grassy bed, "wow the aid did say you liked sour foods,"

Anthony set the sour fruit to one side and began to pitch his tent keeping a careful eye on the Fennekin so she wouldn't steal his half of the Iapapa berry. Soon the fire died back to embers and Anthony started his usual evening ritual; Vix watched as he set out a small spray bottle, a short plastic stand and set to work removing his shoes. She noticed that his right foot looked very funny before he stood to remove his pants; it wasn't just his foot that looked funny but his whole leg was covered in a black cloth. That wasn't the worst of it however, just below his knee his leg tapered severely into a blue metal poll in place of his shin.

"Fenne?" she asked easing herself for a closer look.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you… um I lost my leg when I was very young," Anthony explained as he removed the prosthetic, "it can be a pain sometimes but I'm still very capable,"

Anthony completed his evening ritual and crawled into the tent, "Want to come in?"

"Ne," Vix replied shaking her head.

"Are you sure? It might get pretty cold without the fire,"

"Fennekin,"

"Okay but I'll leave the flap unzipped if you get too cold," he finished, wiggling into his sleeping bag. True to his word the temperature plummeted and the little fox shivered in spite of moving to the warm ash pile that was left of the fire.

'Damn it this is not the daycare,' she cursed herself having been raised in a climate controlled building; she looked to the open flap on the tent, 'if he tries anything I'll bite him'

Anthony woke to the not so gentle flop into his stomach; he reached out to feel the small, ash covered and very warm weight of his Fennekin.

"Cold?" the trainer asked quietly

"Hmph," she retorted,

"I thought so," he chuckled.

Author's note, sorry for the dark period but I had a bad case of writers block after the black out. Don't worry I haven't forgotten about my other story but I feel that my adventures in Kalos deserves mentioning, as before please leave a review and know flames please

Kolofox


	2. He Who Smelled the Roses

This fan fiction is rated T for blood, gore, dismemberment, and suggestive themes. If you do not like the listed then do not read, I do not own Pokémon or associated Medias

He who smelled the roses

Anthony woke to the same dream that plagued him the night before, "why does it haunt me now? Before it would just occurred on the anniversary of that terrible night,"

The young trainer was about to lay back down when the telltale pressure of his full bladder told him otherwise. He was about to slid out of his sleeping bag when he felt the weight of his Fennekin on his foot, "Vix move I need to pee,"

The tiny fox yawned and pretended not to hear him, "Vix please I really have to pee,"

Again she didn't move, "Vix so help me if you don't move I will piss all over you, and I got a lot more pee than you do,"

The ash covered Fennekin quickly vacated the trainer's foot allowing him to quickly slide out of the sleeping bag. She watched as he moved with surprising agility to the edge of the camp site to relive himself. The little fox continued to watch the one legged human for a while until she grew bored and shook the ash from her fur; coating the inside of the tent with the fine powder. She snorted a blast of hot air from her nose to feel her fire sack was almost empty; she set to work searching the ash filled fire pit for something to fuel her fire. Buried under the deposits of past fires she found an unburnt twig to chew upon.

"Sorry Vix but I was going to use that twig to cook us up some breakfast," the trainer teased, "but I see that you took care of that."

The Fennenkin merely glared at him, unamused at the jibe.

"I also see that you redecorated the inside of the tent with ash," he remarked dryly as he retrieved his prosthetic leg, "well at least my bag and leg are both free of ash."

Anthony quickly put his leg back on and dressed himself in fresh cloths before setting to work to dust the tent free of the fine gray powder.

"How in the world did you get covered in this much ash?" he asked as he shook the sleeping bag in the early morning air. Vix rolled her eyes as she finished chewing on her twig; rising to her feet she jumped into the spent fire and scattered a cloud of the fine ash all over her trainer.

"Gee thanks I needed more talcum powder… in my hair," the teenager remarked as he held the recoated sleeping bag, but he couldn't remain cross as a sly smile crept onto his face, "here catch Vix."

The little fox stared in bewilderment as she watched the ash laden bedding sail into her in a puff of ash. She quickly detangled herself from the coiled bag to see her trainer laughing, "You should see the look on your face,"

The Fennekin smirked evilly and pawed at the ground like she's going to charge, "Uh oh time to run,"

The trainer broke into a run as the little fox gave chase, laughing meaningless threats to spur the human on.

"Oh come on I can't be faster than you, I have one leg and you have four this should be easy," Anthony teased as he dodged the Fennekin about the grassy field. As he hopped out of the way; he felt something sharp as pierce his left foot as his weight came down. The sound of something going squish sounded in the field as the human's foot slid out from under him; leaving him flat on his back.

"Ow fuck what the hell did I step on," the trainer cursed as the fox ran up to his side. He pulled his foot into view to see the smeared remains of a poor Weedle adhered to the underside, but the stabbing pain was from the poisonous barb that remained in the center of his foot, "Damn poor bugger, hey Vix get my knife I need to pull out the stinger before it releases its poison."

"Fen?" she asked tilting her head to regard her trainer's foot, "Fennekin!"

"Vix calm down I just stepped on a Weedle its poison isn't strong enough to kill, but it can defiantly make me sick," Anthony tried to soothe the worried Fennekin. The little fire fox sniffed the barb that remained stuck in her trainer's foot before trying to pull the stinger free with her sharp teeth, "No, no Vix don't you'll squeeze…,"

His protest was futile as he felt the burning sensation of the poison entering his foot, "Okay Vix you did good the stinger's out, but I need to get to my bag I have an antidote I can use to neutralize the poison."

Waves of nausea washed over the teen as he tried to crawl back to the campsite, but he only got a few feet before collapsing. Vix tried to get her trainer go move but the sight of his left foot swelling to gruesome proportions sent her into a panic, "S…Someone! H…Help, please someone help. My, my trainer is dying!"

"Hey easy watch those feet!" cried a small voice from beneath the Fennekin, "listen I'll go fetch my mother, she can heal him of the poison."

"But… but what if she's too far, or, or he dies before she gets here," Vix answered looking for the source of the voice.

"Stop moving around or you're going to step on me and then I won't be able to help you!" the unseen Pokémon voiced, "Now look down here, orange flower,"

The fox looked down between her paws to see a tiny white fairy clinging to the mentioned orange flower, "s… sorry but can you help please,"

"No I can't help, but my mother can. Give him some water while I go fetch her; she is not far," the fairy reiterated

"O… okay, but where am I going to find water?" she asked the small Pokémon.

"Check the sack he carries, he should have a bottle or flask filled with it," it replied as it turned to leave.

"Right he had a bottle that he drank from,"

"Give him that bottle, but nothing else okay,"

"O… okay," Vix answered the distant fairy. She hurried back to the camp site and ransacked her trainers pack looking for the plastic bottle that he drank from. Luckily the bottle was stowed in a mesh pocket in plain view; she hefted the heavy container free of the pouch and dragged it over to her trainer.

"Thanks Vix, if I pass out before help arrives I want you to go to the main road and lead someone here...," Arthur relayed weakly to the Fennekin as she returned with the water, "I trust your judgment okay,"

The teen took a hearty swig of the water before succumbing to the pain that emanated from his foot.

"No, no trainer don't die!" she cried as his form fell limp

"Easy my child, he is not dead, merely faint from the poison." Soothed a gentle and motherly voice; Vix turned to see an elegant female figure dressed in soft green leaves, and a wreath of pristine white petals about her head.

"Who…," she started

"I am the Matron of this field, all that you see here is from my care," the elegant Pokémon spoke in an almost angelic voice, "let us tend to your trainer,"

"Mother, he saved me from the Weedle," the small fairy spoke as the Matron knelt over the prone trainer

"Yes young one I know," she replied placing a delicate hand on the chest of the boy, "he has a good heart,"

Vix felt the air grow heavy with a soothing aroma as the Pokémon poured pure life giving energy from her hand. The trainers form glowed for a brief moment as the swelling in his foot went down.

"ugh… Tess?" Anthony groaned as he came to. The elegant Pokémon shook it head sending a small cloud of white petals to flutter over the prone trainer. The Matron retracted her hand, "Flor,"

"A, a Florges? This… must be her field," he observed sitting up; the Pokémon nodded silently floating up before the teen.

"And a very powerful Florges it seems," he finished, inspecting his healed foot.

"Flabébé," a small fairy cried from an orange flower, "bébé?"

The older Pokémon smiled sadly, picking the flower that the fairy clung to.

"Florges," she replied kissing the top of the tiny Pokémon's head, "ges."

The Flabébé nodded pulling her flower from the grasp of the Matron, "Bé."

The Florges offered the tiny fairy to the trainer, "flor,"

"You want me to take her with me?" Anthony asked holding his hands out. The Flabébé floated quickly floated across to the trainer's shoulder where she planted her flower in the lapel of his jacket.

"Thank you, I will respect your wishes," he replied bowing reverently, but as he rose he saw that the Florges was gone.

"Vix… Thank you, and to you as well little fairy," the trainer petted the Flabébé and moping Fennekin, "without the both of you I would not have had a fun time recovering from the venom,"

The fairy whistled happily to the affection, while the fox grumbled; embarrassed and angry at herself. Anthony hurried back to the camp to cook breakfast for his growing team, "so ah… right I have to come up with a name for you."

The Flabébé tilted her head as the trainer rummaged about in his pack in search for something to fix for breakfast, "Bébé?"

"Fennekin, kin fen," Vix supplied. The human brought forth some peanut butter and a bag of Beef Jerky drawing the attention of the two Pokémon.

"sorry girls but without wood I can't cook up anything so this will have to do," he explained setting the meager meal before the two Pokémon, "so I'm not sure as to what a Flabébé eats, but if you want something else please let me know."

The tiny Pokémon waved her hand dismissing the boy's concerned and tended to her flower upon which she sat; the trainer watched the flower to start producing a clear liquid which the tiny fairy drank, "you're flower sustains you,"

"Bé," she replied pausing in her ritual.

"I bet you would like some honey then, but alas I don't have any on me at the moment," he added, "any way I still need a name for you, I can't go calling you Flabébé all the time,"

The Pokémon ignored him as she finished tending to the flower, humming as she worked, "wait that's it, your song it… it reminds me of an old Beetles song, ah I think it's called Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds, how does Lucy sound?"

"Bébé," she agreed cleaning up from her meal.

"Well shall we make it official then," Anthony offered holding a Great ball.

"Bé," Lucy asked apprehensive.

"Don't worry they may be old but my uncle kind of broke them so they're no better than pokeballs," the trainer explained holding the blue and white orb out to the fairy; she hesitated for a moment before reaching out to touch the button on the face of the ball. In a flash of bright light the tiny fairy was sucked inside the sphere; it shook a few times before giving an audible click signifying a successful capture. Anthony retrieved his pokedex and scanned the filled pokeball to add the Flabébé's data, and once it finished it prompted for a nickname. The trainer entered the agreed upon name and released Lucy from the Great ball. Vix huffed indignantly catching the attention of the human and fairy, "don't worry I've not forgotten about you,"

He scooped up the little fire fox ruffling her ears in the process. She protested as the teen hugged her small form, but she couldn't help but enjoy the affection given.

"Alright, lets pull up camp, I would like to get to the next town before night fall," he chimed setting the Fennekin down, and soon the trio was on the road heading for the first gym in Santalune City.

"Relax Vix it's just a bath," Anthony cooed as the Fennekin squirmed franticly in his grasp, "look there's barely enough water to get your feet wet and it's as hot as I can stand."

"Fen, Fennekin!" she howled as her trainer lowered her into the tub.

"I don't want to hear it, your coat's all dusty from the ash you rolled in," the Teen countered as the fire type's feet touched the steaming water. Her eyes began to tear up as he gently washed the dirt and ash from her fur, "see it's not so bad, and there is no reason to put up those fake tears,"

"Bé, bé, bé, bé," the Flabébé giggled as the trainer lathered up the fire fox.

"Don't laugh Lucy your next," he retorted.

"Bé… bébé!" she shot back

"I don't care what you have to say, you are getting a bath," Anthony reaffirmed. Vix stuck her tounge out at the tiny fairy, but the bitter taste of the soap sent her into a spitting fit, "Fen…,"

"Well… don't taste the soap its nasty, now close your eyes I'm going to rinse your head off," the teen cupped his hand over the Fennekin's eyes and gently pored a cup of the warm water over her form, "there you go all clean,"

He help the soaked fox out of the tub, where she proceeded to shake the water from her fur; covering the room and trainer alike, "well it won't matter since I'm taking a shower after Lucy's done, wait there Vix,"

The Flabébé tried to run for the door but the human quickly grabbed her only way of escape and pulled her into the tub, "Now Lucy your being silly, all I want you to do is to take this here wash cloth and clean yourself up,"

Anthony handed the tiny fairy a small paper cloth wetted with soap and water. Lucy took the small cloth and began wiping her pale skin clean.

"Flabé," she cooed noticing his eyes were closed

"All done, sorry I'm just a tired is all, it appears that having your body magically cleansed of poison takes its toll, um if you can hop into my hand so I can rinse you off," the trainer offered setting Lucy's flower on the edge of the tub; he felt her tiny weight shift to his hand where he gently trickled some water over the tiny fairy.

"Fennekin?" Vix asked as the teen handed the Flabébé a dry paper towel.

"Yes Vix I closed my eyes when I washed your privates," the trainer answered, "I respect the fact that both of you are female,"

"Fen," she shook her head, "Fen… ne… kin,"

"What?" he turned to look at the little fox

"Fen, Fen!" the fire type barked before a loud grumble emanated from her stomach.

"Oh food," Anthony corrected himself, "yeah I guess it's about dinner time. I'll tell you what let me get my shower, and I'll treat everyone to dinner."

The trainer let the two Pokémon out of the bathroom before climbing into the tub himself.

"I find it hard to believe that our trainer only has one leg," Lucy remarked as she rested her flower in a tall glass of water.

"Who cares," Vix replied, "it's obvious that it doesn't bother him."

"How do you think he lost it, or why he hides it under those pants?"

"I don't know, and I don't really care, he feeds me and that's all that matters,"

"That's rather cold of you, considering the display you put on when he was poisoned," the fairy snapped.

"I was… damn it why are bugging me, you're just a place holder until he catches a full team!" the Fox bit back.

"No… no you're wrong, he has a good heart, I feel it," Lucy tearfully yelled

"He's male… and a trainer. All he cares about is power and strong Pokémon," Vix huffed in contempt

"You're… you're wrong… he's good…" the fairy cried, "You can't see his good heart because you… you're…,"

"I'm what! Cruel… no I see the truth of our situation. He will put you in a box because you are weak, and he will abuse me because I'm strong!"

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!" Anthony yelled from the doorway, balancing on his one leg.

"Bé!" Lucy screamed closing up into her flower

"Lucy…" he tried to move from the doorway but in his haste he fell onto his right knee, "Ow fuck!"

The teen remained on the floor cursing for a moment until the pain that stemmed from his stump subsided. He looked up to see the terrified Fennekin hovering over him and Lucy's flower still shut tight, "S… sorry for yelling, I'm not mad just in a little of pain."

Anthony shifted towards the frightened fox but she shrunk back away from his touch. The trainer quickly righted himself and hopped over to his bag to retrieve a fresh set of cloths, "Girls stay here, behave, and please no more yelling, I'm going to bring back some dinner,"

He dressed himself and replaced his leg before heading for the door, "I'll be back,"

When the human left; the room fell into an eerie silence. Vix looked over to the nightstand which sat the tiny Pokémon, "Lucy… I'm sorry,"

The tiny fairy merely sobbed from within her flower.

"So this is your cheapest model," Anthony asked as he held the tiny ear piece.

"Sorry sir but translators don't come cheap," the sales clerk replied

"Can I rent it out," the trainer pressed.

"Sorry unless you have something for collateral," the man answered

"Got a crutch?"

"What?"

"My leg should be enough right,"

"No I don't deal in prosthetics, but psychics also act as translators there is a small colony of Ralts down in the field on route four," the thin clerk offered.

"No I don't think that would be wise," Anthony replied adamantly.

"Well if you beat the gym leader you might have enough in winnings to buy the model you have there,"

"It might work," Anthony agreed handing the ear piece back to the man.

"Just a word of precaution the gym leader is a bug specialist, you might want to get a flying or fire type,"

"Well I already have a fire type and fairies resist bugs so I should be good,"

"You only have two?"

"Yeah,"

"Get a third, bird types are fairly common on route three,"

"Yeah but first I have to get my two girls under control,"

"Good luck with that," the clerk chuckled

"Thanks," Anthony finished paying for the few supplies he needed, "I'll need it,"

"Girls I'm back," the teen announced as he entered the room laden with a few bags.

"Fen…" the little fox cooed from the bed her red eyes shining in the dark room.

"Hey Vix I'm sorry I yelled, but I think I have something that might help with this language barrier," he chimed, "but first let's eat,"

"Fenne," she sighed hopping from the bed

"Now where are you going," Anthony asked as he set the paper bags down on the bed, "I have never objected to you being on the furniture,"

The teen quickly scooped up the Fennekin and plopped her back onto the bed, "Fen?"

"See, it's much better being on the same level, Now all I got was some cold sandwiches but I think we'll survive for tonight," the trainer explained as he fished out a paper wrapped sandwich from one of the bags, "here you go one roast beef sandwich and pickle, and for you Lucy I pick up some honey,"

He opened a small jar of the golden fluid and scooped out a spoonful for the tiny fairy that still hid with in her flower, "Lucy please come out, I'm sorry I yelled."

"Bé…" she cried from the confines of her flower.

"Well I'll leave the spoon out for you," the teen relented; recapping the honey and returning to his meal, "I see that you didn't need help getting into your sandwich,"

Anthony watched as Vix dissected the sub to fish out the meat and lettuce leaving only the tomatos and bread, "I guess you don't like bread,"

"Fen," she replied sniffing at the pickle spear

"It's just a pickle Vix I don't think it'll kill you,"

The little fox took an experimental bite out of the green crunchy food, "Fenne!"

The trainer watched in amusement as the Fennekin quickly devoured the spear of pickled cucumber.

"But I see that you liked the pickle," he remarked before taking a healthy bite out of his own sandwich. Vix looked up from her shredded paper mess to see that her trainer's pickle remained untouched, "Fen?"

"hm," he turned in time to see his pickle vanish into the mouth of his Fennekin, "you little shit, you stole my pickle,"

"Mm," she purred as she crunched her new found favorite food before rolling onto her back to stretch her full belly. Anthony extended his hand to rub the soft belly fur of the little fox.

"Fenn!" she barked in surprise as she felt her stomach get tickled by her trainer.

"Oh no, you don't steal my pickle without repercussion," he teased as the Fennekin started to laugh under his treatment, "I see you are ticklish,"

"Fen, Fen, Fennekin!" she cried trying to kick the teens hand away from her stomach

"Okay I think that's enough you silly fox," the trainer relented, letting Vix to recover from her ticklish torture, "Now let me finish eating and I'll show you what I got,"

Anthony quickly finished eating his sandwich and fished into another bag to retrieve a small deck of flash cards, "Alright Vix this is what I got, I know that they're not as intricate as Pennelopy's but I think they'll do the job, and Lucy I see you peeking out there how about you come join us and learn how to use these."

"Bé!" she shrieked hiding back into her flower

"Aw come on Lucy, this is important,"

"Fen, Fennekin," Vix added.

"Bé…" the tiny fairy wept as her flower tightened up again.

Vix huffed in annoyance and snatched the deck of cards from the trainer. She shredded the packaging and scattered the cards across the bed.

"Easy, I only have the one set," Anthony warned, "take your time to figure it out,"

The Fennekin rolled her eyes before setting to work sifting through the cards. Once she was done arranging her messaged she gave a curt bark to get her trainer to read the cards.

"Boy, hurt? And Flower," he read aloud, "Do you think I'm going to hurt Lucy?"

Vix nodded.

"No I'm not going to hurt her, and by the way how…"

She held her paw up and pointed to the brain card.

"Oh,"

The little fox began searching though the cards again and changed her message giving another bark to let her trainer know she was finished.

"Okay, let's see here… Boy, monitor… or computer? And flower again," Anthony decrypted the basic sentence, "That's not going to be much of an issue, one I don't have my storage system set up and two I'm not looking for the strongest Pokémon, I just want good friends. Vix you… told her these things that are why she's upset?"

Vix nodded guiltily

"Are you upset with me for catching her?" the trainer asked calmly

She looked down at her message and set to work again reworking it. The teen watched as the fox set up a long chain of cards as he waited for the bark to signify when he could read it.

"Damn that's pretty good girl," he remarked when he heard her bark, "let's see, first part I'm guessing means you had a bad trainer be for me yes?"

"Fen," she nodded

"And the second part… he tried to hurt you… and you hurt him instead?"

Again the Fennekin nodded

"Finally the last part… he took you back to… destroy you?"

Vix paused a moment before she bowed her head, "Fennekin,"

"I see so that's why you're not too keen on trusting me, but he must have been pretty mad to try to get you… well you know,"

The fox picked up the boy card and sent one of her sharp fangs though the crotch of the picture, "Ouch you bit him there?"

"Fen…"

"Can't say that I blame you if he was trying to do that, you had every right to defend yourself," the teen chuckled, "good girl,"

Vix cocked her head puzzled.

"I mean it, you have my word that I won't ever try to hurt either of you, and to the best of my ability I will prevent the both of you and any future teammates from coming to harm," Anthony swore with his right hand raised. He looked to Lucy's flower to see that she was peeking out of her flower again, "do you forgive me?"

She nodded allowing her flower to open up, "bé,"

"I'm sorry, I promise to never yell, or put you in storage,"

She quickly shook her tiny hands before giving a cute high pitched growl

"I see so I won't yell out of anger then, but yelling for emergencies are okay," the trainer offered his hand out to the fairy. Lucy lifted her flower out of the glass and rested in the humans hand; allowing him to carry her to the bed.

"Fennekin?" the fox asked

"Bé," the Flabébé nodded, "Flabébé?"

Vix's eyes lit up as she set to work teaching the fairy how to use the cards, unfortunately Lucy quickly became frustrated when she made Anthony blush with the sentence she put together, "it's okay Lucy at least you didn't panic when I skewered my foot on that Weedle,"

The fairy giggled as she mimicked Vix's panic stricken antics. Anthony could only laugh at the blushing Fennekin as the Flabébé teased her to great effect.

"Okay, okay girls I can't breathe," he gasped out in his fit of laughter, "I'm glad you care about me Vix, and Lucy you shouldn't be so mean to Vix."

"bébé," the tiny fairy agreed still giggling. She stretched out a vine and offered it to the Fennekin

"Fen," the fox huffed before taking the vine in her paw.

"Okay girls lets clean up the bed so we can get to sleep, tomorrow we're going to have to find a third teammate to take on the gym," Anthony clapped drawing the Pokémon's attention. Lucy and Vix both tilted their heads, "well don't you two want to evolve?"

They both nodded excitedly.

"Good, but first things first, we need to rest up so we can catch a bird,"

The two Pokémon helped their trainer clear the bed of the scattered cards and leftover food before Anthony removed his prosthetic leg to climb into the bed, "are you going to be okay over there Lucy?"

"Flabé," she chirped as she set her flower in the glass of water closing its petals up around her.

"Well once you've evolved you won't be so little," the trainer cooed, "well you would be too big to curl up into your flower like that."

"Fen," Vix huffed throwing her weight into the teen's stomach

"Oof, yeah and you'll get bigger grow hands and get… oh sweet Arceus, Vix when you evolve try not to give me headaches with your new found physic power," he nervously added.

"Fen, Fennekin?" she hopped onto his chest her red eyes glinting in the darkness, "Fen,"

"What are you doing?"

She pressed her paw to his forehead, ~and what makes you think I can't now,~

"Oh dear,"

Okay yet another long chapter for this fiction seems to be a trend; well same as always leave a review and no flames please.

Sincerely Kolofox.


End file.
